The present application relates to a computer software program entitled “Fast ForWord Language to Reading” developed by Scientific Learning Corporation. Founded in 1996, Scientific Learning (Nasdaq: SCIL) combines the latest advances in brain research and proprietary technology to create products and services that develop learning and communication skills. Based on more than 30 years of neuroscience research, Scientific Learning's Fast ForWord® family of products use patented technology to target the language and reading skills widely recognized as the keys to all learning. Each product's interactive exercises integrate proprietary CD-ROM and Internet technology to create an optimal learning environment that adapts to the level of each student. Patented Web-based tracking tools provide ongoing monitoring of each student's progress. In March of 1997, after an extensive field trial with almost 500 children at 35 sites, the Company launched its first Fast ForWord® product, Fast ForWord Language software, an Internet and CD-ROM product that develops the fundamental language skills that are the building blocks for reading success. This product is described in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,988 entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR TRAINING OF SENSORY AND PERCEPTUAL SYSTEMS IN LLI SUBJECTS”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,014 entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR TRAINING OF COGNITIVE AND MEMORY SYSTEMS IN HUMANS”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,101 entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR COGNITIVE TRAINING OF HUMANS USING ADAPTIVE TIMING OF EXERCISES”; each of which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes. Numerous other patents have been issued to Scientific Learning Corporation for its inventions.
The Fast ForWord Language to Reading software builds upon the technology developed by Scientific Learning Corporation, and provides a highly efficient, targeted workout that isolates and develops Learning MAPs—Memory, Attention, Processing, and Sequencing—in the context of reading skills that correlate directly to school curriculum standards, including Phonemic awareness; Phonics, Decoding and Advanced Decoding; Spelling and Vocabulary, Word recognition and fluency; and Sentence and passage comprehension.